A Hacker's Heart
by bowsie22
Summary: Eric  used to be a  world  class  hacker. In  fact, he  was  the  best  in  the  world  and  led  his  own  team. And  now  they're  back, led  by  Eric's  ex  boyfriend. Sorry folks, this fic is being DISCONTINUED. I have lost interest in NCIS LA Sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Before the government caught him, Eric was a world class hacker. In fact, he was the best in the world and led his own team. And now they're back, led by Eric's ex boyfriend. He wants Eric back with him. And he'll have him, no matter what.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. This is fiction.

**Pairings:** G/Eric, OC/Eric, Nate/Kensi, Sam/Deeks

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** Abuse, language, maybe mpreg.

**A/N** Mpreg is common in my stories. In order for a man to get pregnant he must be what I call a "carrier" a man capable of having children. Men are tested at a young age for the carrier gene. For these reasons, mpreg is normal to everybody and no one is freaked out when it happens.

**Prologue**

Eric sighed in annoyance as his phone beeped again. This was getting annoying. He'd been getting messages from a private number all morning. And they all said the same thing.

_We miss you Eric. Come back to us. Have some fun again._

Eric had his suspicions about the sender. He should go to Hetty but he didn't want to until he had some concrete evidence.

"Eric? You got an id on our victim?"

"Guys. Our victim is Robert Doyle. Immigrated from Ireland with his family when he was five. Joined the Navy three years ago aged 20. Not married, no kids, not a carrier, both parents dead and one sister, Aisling, who lives in Glendale."

"They keep in contact, but they're not best friends. Robert's call logs show he rang one number four times before his death and it wasn't his sister."

"When did he last speak to Aisling?"

"Two weeks ago for ten minutes."

"Ok. Nate and Kensi, check out Robert's apartment. Sam, we're going to Glendale. Keep us posted Eric."

"Will do."

Eric couldn't help it. G's ass looked fantastic in those jeans and Eric had a crush on G since his first day here. He realized last year that he was in love with the older man. But if G was gay, he'd probably go for a man like Sam. Eric groaned as his phone beeped again. He picked it up and threw it into a drawer. He'd ignore the messages. What could they do? They were just text messages. They couldn't hurt him. Could they?

* * *

**A/N** This is my first NCIS LA fic, so sorry if anyone is OOC. Please tell me what you think about the mpreg. Also, I know this pairing might seem a bit odd, but I can't see G with Sam. I don't know why. Anyway, R&R please.


	2. Surprise

**Summary: **Eric gets a surprise at home and the team is concerned.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Surprise**

"G, I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes now. What is wrong with you?"

"Did Eric seem odd to you?"

"Ah, Eric. Your favourite topic of conversation. Of course."

"Sam, I'm being serious. Did he seem odd?"

"Yeah, he seemed slightly out of sorts. He looked nervous, fidgeted a lot and he seemed almost scared. Didn't stop him from looking at your ass though."

"Did he? I ever noticed."

"Yeah, you were to busy looking at his ass to notice."

"It's a nice ass. Look, if something is wrong with Eric, I want to protect him. Him and his son."

"Wow, you, Eric and Jake. What a family."

"Hey, not funny."

"I know, I'm sorry. I know you really care about Eric, but if he needs you, he'll come to you. You know that."

"Yeah, you're right. So, when is Aisling finished work?"

"In five minutes. Then it's fifteen minute journey home. So, she should be back within twenty minutes. Here, have a swan."

G grimaced as Sam handed him another origami 'swan'. He still thought it looked deformed. G had to stop eating lolly pops in the car. All he did was throw the swans away.

"Sorry dude. I'm gonna get some shut eye. Wake me when Aisling gets back."

* * *

Eric smiled as his son finally went to sleep. Jake was five years old and his father was Eric's ex boyfriend, Arthur. Eric tucked him in and pressed a kiss to the child's forehead. He loved his son and wanted him to be safe. That was why he left that psycho Arthur. He opened the door to his bedroom and smiled at the sight of his bed. Two days and they still weren't any closer to solving the murder of Robert Doyle. It was exhausting. And Eric hadn't seen G all day. That sucked. He turned on the light and froze when he saw the vase of purple tulips on his nightstand. They were his favourite flowers. Only a few people knew that, including Arthur. He picked up the note that rested on his pillow.

_Eric,_

_I remembered these were your favourites. Our son is quite beautiful, my love. Yet, I'm still displeased with you. I saw how you looked at that G Callen when you left work. You are MINE Eric. I hope you haven't that. I'll be seeing you soon sweetheart. Very soon._

_Love Arthur_

The note dropped to the ground as Eric collapsed onto his bed. He knew what Arthur was capable of. He'd been there. He'd seen it, he had experienced it. And his son would never have to go through that. Eric would go to Hetty tomorrow. She could fix it. Eric hoped she could fix it.

* * *

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter, does Eric go to Hetty?


	3. Help?

Summary: Does Eric go to Hetty?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is fiction.

Help?

Eric woke up the next morning, still scared. How had Arthur gotten into his apartment? Had he been spying on he and Jake? What if he tried to take Jake? What if he hurt their son? Eric needed help. He needed his team.

G was worried. Eric was acting weird. Well, he was always weird, what with all the techno and surf talk, but this was a bad weird. Even Deeks knew something was wrong. And Deeks was oblivious to most things.

"G, stop thinking about Eric. If he needs us, he'll come to us. You know that."

"I know Kensi. Still, a man can worry. You're worried, right?"

"Well, of course I am, but we can't do anything without knowing anything. When he comes to us, we'll help."

"Hetty, can we talk?"

"Eric? Of course we can. What's the matter?"

"It's Arthur. He's back. He left me this note in my bedroom."

He handed Hetty the note. She frowned as she read it. This was bad. Arthur was getting too close.

"Eric, whistle. Get them up here. It's time to tell your team the truth."

The team assembled in the tech room.

"Hetty, what's going on? Do we have a new case?"

"No Sam. We do not. This is personal."

"Personal?"

"Yes Deeks. Tell me, do any of you remember a group of hackers known as the Olympians and their leaders, Zeus and Hera?"

The team was silent. Surprisingly, it was Nate who spoke up.

"Yeah, I remember that. A group of the best hackers in the country. They could hack into anything, even the Pentagon. Led by two people, thought to be lovers, they were the leaders of a group of twelve, all named after the Greek gods."

"Very good Nate. Do you remember how they ended?"

"The government caught Hera. No one knows where he is."

"He?"

"The group was made up of men. The one's with female names were carriers."

"Ok, what have the Olympians got to do with us?"

"Lady and gentlemen, meet Hera, more commonly known as Eric Beale."

The team was silent. Eric knew this would happen. The team would find out he used to be a no good criminal and they would hate him. He would never get G now.

A/N Done. R&R please. Next chapter, the team's reactions and how does G feel?


	4. Suspended Belief

**Summary:** The team reacts and how does G feel?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. This is fiction

**Suspended Belief**

Perhaps, not surprisingly, Deeks was the first to speak.

"Seriously? Eric was a criminal wanted by the actual United States government? I just don't buy it."

"And why not Mr. Deeks?"

"It's Eric. I just can't see him as a criminal."

"Very well, I thought you might need some proof. Eric."

The young techie pulled his file up and displayed it on the screen. There, for all to see in black and white was Eric's personal record. They saw the warrant for his arrest and the reasons for it. Mainly hacking into government databases and stealing sensitive information.

"Were you selling info to America's enemies."

"No Kensi, we weren't. We were blackmailing people with the info. Getting money, new tech, things like that."

"Ok, this is getting boring. What I want to know is how you got caught."

The team glared at Deeks. Did the man have to be so insensitive?

"Arthur, or Zeus as the world knew him, wanted more money than we were getting. So, he wanted to hack into Fort Knox."

"The gold reserve?"

"Yes."

"Wouldn't people wonder where you got gold bars from?"

"We knew a guy who would melt it down for us."

"What happened to you?"

"What do you mean Sam?"

"Why were you the only one caught?"

"In case you didn't get it from the name, I was Zeus's lover. The other carriers were jealous, especially when I gave birth to his child."

"Jake?"

"Yes. They gave me up to the government. I haven't heard from them since. Until now."

"What do you mean?"

"Zeus, his real name is Arthur. He was emotionally and mentally abusive. He was always putting me down. Saying I was useless, worthless, ugly. Sometime he got physical. He's been in contact with me."

"What does he want?"

"I don't know."

"It is up to us to find out and protect Eric. But it's late. We will discuss this more tomorrow. For now, I want one of you with Eric and Jake at all times. G, you will be that agent. We will meet up again tomorrow and discuss this more."

The team went downstairs, trying to process what t hey had just been told. G waited upstairs for Eric to finish packing up. He had a lot to think about. This would be a long night.

* * *

G poured the water into the two mugs with coffee. He knew he had to talk to Eric. The younger man was putting Jake to bed and reading him a story. This thing with the Olympians could effect their relationship, well if they ever got to the relationship part. G didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he could trust Eric, if the team could trust Eric. What could he do? He couldn't have a relationship without trust and he really wanted to be with Eric. He turned and handed Eric his coffee as the younger man came up behind him.

"G, we need to talk don't we?"

* * *

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter, Eric and G talk


	5. Talks and Fun

**Summary: **Eric and G talk.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Talks and Fun**

"Why didn't you tell us you were a criminal?"

"I didn't want to be treated differently by you guys. I'd rather be Eric, they geeky, slightly annoying tech guy than Eric the criminal. I didn't want you to judge me. I wanted you to trust me."

"We do trust you."

"But would you have if you knew about my past? You'd be suspicious, wondering what I was doing upstairs by myself all the time. Wondering of you could trust me."

Eric took G's silence as agreement.

"Look, you don't have to worry. The government and Hetty keep me on a pretty tight leash. They even watch this house and everything I do on my personal laptop. I couldn't hack even if I wanted to."

"Do you want to?"

"Sometimes. I miss the rush of it."

"The rush? Of hacking?"

Eric laughed. Of course the adrenaline junkies wouldn't believe that you could get a rush from computers.

"Yes, the rush. Even though you've done it on a computer, you're still breaking the law. I was so proud of myself every time I got into some private government database that I wasn't meant to see. It made me feel good about myself, like I could conquer the world."

G could understand that. His favorite part of the job was getting it done and getting it done right, the satisfaction of knowing that he was damn good at what he did. He pondered this in silence for a couple of minutes.

"G, what do you think of me?"

"Well, we're shocked, but you'll always be Eric to us. The geeky, slightly annoying techie."

"Good to know, but G I meat what do you think of me?"

The older man had to really think about that. He loved Eric. He had for a while. And this didn't change anything. If anything, the fact that survived everything and became stronger, made G admire him even more. He put his cup on the table and walked over to Eric. G cupped the other man's face in his hand gently kissed him.

"I love you Eric. And I'll protect you from Arthur. I want you around for a long time."

"I love you too G. You know, Jake could sleep through a hurricane. Bedroom?""

G was shocked. This was going fast. But he had to admit, under all the love he had for Eric, there was a healthy dose of lust. He looked into Eric's nervous blue eyes realizing that Eric probably hadn't been with another man since Arthur. He placed another kiss onto Eric's lips and nodded in agreement.

"Bedroom. Let's go."

* * *

**A/N** R&R please. Next chapter, the morning after


	6. The Morning After

**Summary:** The morning after

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. This is fiction

**The Morning After**

Eric woke up the next morning to an empty bed. What had he done? He was not a teenager. He could control his libido. What would Jake think when he saw G leaving the bedroom? Well, he had to man up and go into his kitchen and face it. Eric pulled on his sweat pants and a t shirt and ran his hand through his hair. As he walked down the hall he could hear Jake singing the Spongebob Squrepants theme song. Oh God. Not that show. Eric hated that show and judging from G singing the theme song, the man he loved liked it too.

"G, are you singing Spongebob Squarepants?"

"Hey, it is an under appreciated show. That I and your son appreciate."

Eric smiled to himself and pressed a kiss to Jake's head.

"Morning love. Sleep well?"

"Yep. Dad, why is G here?"

"He spent the night."

"Then how come he wasn't on the couch?"

"Well love, G is too old for the couch. So he slept in the bed."

"With you?"

G smirked.

"Smart for a five year old aren't you? Yes, I slept in the bed with Eric."

"Oh. Are you going to be my new daddy?"

Eric nearly dropped the cup he was holding.

"Well love. No, he's still just G. It's still early and you have no school. Why don't you go back to bed for a while?"

Jake climbed off the chair and walked to his room.

"Eric, I think we need to talk. I'm sorry about last night."

"Don't be. I was there as well you know. It was both of us."

"I know. But we should be able to control our libidos."

"G don't worry. Last night was just everything bursting out. I mean, we've been holding all our feelings in for a while. They were bound to come out, especially during such an emotional time."

"Makes sense I guess. But, I wanna do this right. So, Eric will you go on a date with me tonight? Dinner, movies, then we'll come back here and I'll sleep on the couch. We'll take it slow."

"I like that. Ok, I'll need to get a babysitter for Jake but his nanny won't mind staying late."

"Cool, it's a date."

G gave Eric a quick kiss and walked into the bathroom for a quick shower, leaving a blushing, ecstatic techie behind him.

**A/N** I'M BACK! Sorry for the delay folks. My computer messed up, work took over, then I had my piano, my speech and drama and a long distance Social Studies diploma. But I am back. Next chapter, the team find out and it's date night


	7. First Dates

Summary: The team find out and it's date night.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is fiction.

First Dates

Sam smirked as G walked into the office followed by Eric. He knew G and Eric had feelings for each other and he hoped that spending the night together would help those feelings be revealed.

"Hey G, hey Eric. How was last night?"

G frowned at his friend as Eric turned bright red.

"Last night was fine Sam. Thanks for the concern. You learn anything new about the Olympians?"

"Nope. But we have a new case. Marine found dead in his apartment, suspected drug overdose."

"If it's a drug overdose, why are we being called in?"

"No needle marks, no signs that he snorted anything. Also, he's been dead seven hours and the drugs have only been in his system five hours."

"So someone killed him, then left to buy the drugs and give them to the dead marine?"

"That's what we think. Eric, Hetty wants you to go upstairs and get this guys file. Deeks is trying, but, well, it's Deeks."

"You let Deeks at my computer!"

The younger man ran up the stairs to save his computer, followed by Sam and G..

"So, good night last night?"

"Shut up Sam."

Eric was at his computer, searching for the dead Marine's files. Deeks was smirking at him.

"Hey Eric. That a hickey on your neck? You and G had a good night huh?"

Eric blushed as the team laughed behind him. He told G to leave no marks and what does the agent do? Leave a hickey. G wrapped his arms around the techie's wrist.

"It had to come out some time Eric.."

"I know. And at least you guys know. So, who wants to babysit tonight?"

The team paled. They could take on murderers, drug cartels, but mention babysitting Jake and they were terrified. Eric smiled to himself. He was going to enjoy himself with this.

G smiled at Eric across the table. He had taken the techie to a popular restaurant.

"So, we kinda rushed this relationship."

"What do you mean Eric? We're here on our first date. That's not rushed."

"We already had sex. That usually happens on a third date."

"Then we'll wait for our third date."

"You think we'll make it that far?"

"Yeah, I think we will."

Eric smiled. He wanted to last a lot longer than three dates with G. He only hope Arthur wouldn't ruin things for them.

A/N Done. R&R please. Next chapter, Arthur finally makes an appearance.


	8. Meeting the Enemy

**Summary:** Arthur makes an appearance.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction.

**Meeting the Enemy.**

Arthur Doyle was not a happy man. It seemed Eric was replacing him.

"Jeff!"

Jeff, also known as Poseidon, walked into Arthur's office.

"Yes boss."

"I need to get into Eric's house. Can you do that?"

Jeff could do a bit more than just hack. He was an ex thief and could break into anyone's house.

"Should be simple. When do you want to do it?"

"Tonight. Eric is home from work at seven. I want to be in his house at six thirty. Am I clear?"

"Crystal. We can leave here at six."

"Fine. Now go finish whatever it was you were doing."

Jeff walked into the main room and was accosted by his wife, Joan, who was known as Artemis.

"What did he want?"

"He wants Eric."

* * *

Eric laughed as G and Jake sang the theme song to Fairly Odd Parents at the top of their voices. He opened the door and walked into the living room, dropping his keys as he saw who was sitting on his couch.

"Arthur."

G heard Eric's shocked voice and pushed the younger man and his son behind him, hand on his gun.

"Arthur. Also known as Zeus, yes?"

"That's correct Mr. Callen. You've heard of me?"

"In a way. You're a wanted man Arthur."

"Why thank you. It's nice to be wanted."

"Cute, but that's not what I mean and you know it."

"I know. And you can let go of the gun. I'm not going to hurt Eric or my son. I just wanted to see them."

"Well, you've seen them. Now leave."

"Okay."

He stood up and approached the group. G stood straighter. Arthur was intimidating. Tall, lithe, dark, malevolent eyes and a stern face, he exuded menace. He stopped by Eric and grabbed the smaller man by the waist, pressing a hard, rough kiss to his lips. G growled and took out his gun. Arthur pulled away, smirking and licking his lips.

"It's alright Mr. Callen. Just reminding Eric of the past. See you around gentleman. Goodbye son."

He ruffled Jake's hair and left the house, Eric and G frozen behind him.

"Why did he call me son?"

* * *

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Sorry for the delay folks. Writer block sucks. Next chapter, Eric tells Jake about his father and the team about their relationship.


	9. Stories

**Summary:** Eric tells Jake about his father and the team about their relationship.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction.

**Stories**

"Daddy, who was that man?"

Eric frowned as he tucked his son into bed. G was ringing Hetty and checking the house for camera and surveillance equipment.

"Oh sweetie. Remember all those times you asked about your other parent?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that was your father."

"What?"

"We worked together a long time ago and fell in love."

"Then why aren't you still with him?"

"Well, people change. And Arthur changed a lot during our relationship. Then Hetty asked me to work with her and the team and I did."

"Then you had me!"

"Yep. The best thing to ever happen to me."

"But what about my father? I didn't like him."

"Sweetie, I want you to stay away from him. From now on, you'll have someone following you ok? But he's there for your protection. If Arthur comes anywhere hear you, the guard will take you away."

"Ok daddy. I love you."

"Love you too sweetheart."

Eric dropped a kiss to Jake's forehead and silently closed the bedroom door behind him. As he walked into his own bedroom, he heard G say bye to Hetty.

"Well, did she agree to give Jake some security?"

"Yeah. You alright?"

Eric smiled at his lover and climbed into the bed. G crawled in after him and wrapped the younger man in his arms.

"Bit freaked, but I'll get over it."

"Tomorrow, Hetty wants to know what happened between you and Arthur."

"Great. Better get some sleep then."

G placed a gentle kiss on Eric's lips and they quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The team stood around Hetty's desk, staring at Eric, who was leaning against it.

"You want to know about me and Arthur?"

After some silent discussion, it was Sam who answered.

"Yeah, we think knowing about the two of you will help us understand Arthur better."

"Ok. I was eighteen when I started with the Olympians. Arthur took a liking to me. He said I was smart and beautiful, the perfect Hera to his Zeus. After six months, we got together. He was strong, handsome, charismatic. I thought he was wonderful. It was love at first sight. And then he changed."

"Changed, Mr. Beale?"

"Yes Hetty. He started out sweet and funny. After about eight months, he started getting angry at the littlest things. He never hit me. But he was verbally abusive, calling me stupid, saying my work was awful, things like that. When he found out I was pregnant he got even worse. He was possessive, wouldn't let me talk to anyone but him. When I was four months pregnant, I was caught by the government and Hetty made me a part of the team."

"So, he's an angry, possessive man, who doesn't want you with anyone else?"

"Yeah."

"We can use that to our advantage. Draw him out by making him jealous."

"That could work. Eric, what do you think?"

"If it keeps Jake safe, I'm game."

* * *

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter G and Eric put the plan into action.


	10. Action!

**Summary:** G and Eric put the plan into action.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Action!**

"So, we need to make Arthur jealous?"

"Yep. Got any plans G?"

"Well, we just need to find out where Arthur will be, be there and act...couply."

"Couply?"

"You know, we hold hands, giggle, kiss."

Eric held back a laugh at the thought of G giggling.

"OK, Arthur will be at Captain America's tonight. We show up at 7 and act...couply."

Eric chuckled as he said that. This was going to be amusing.

* * *

At 7 that night, G and Eric walked into Captain Americas. As they were lead to their seat, G's eyes instantly found Arthur.

"There he is. You recognise the guy?"

Eric peered over G's shoulder.

"No. But Arthur was always finding new hackers. He thought it was too dangerous for the team to have the same members for too long. He felt that a pattern would be seen in our work."

"The guys smart, I'll give him that."

"Are you complementing a criminal ex boyfriend of mine?"

G scoffed.

"No. He must have been smart to snatch you up."

Erik felt his blush move down his neck and was aware of G's eyes following it.

You now, I don't think you'll have a problem with being romantic and couply."

* * *

Arthur growled. How dare they? Did that infuriating agent not realize that Eric was his and his alone? He felt a hand on his clenched fist.

"Arthur? Are you ok?"

"Go wait in the car."

The man looked as if he was going to speak up, but when he saw the angered look on Arthur's face, thought twice.

"Of course."

Arthur watched as his date walked out of the restaurant and stormed over to the NCIS couple.

"Eric, G!"

"Arthur How are you? I believe you know my date?"

"Yes Eric. I know G. What are you doing here?"

"We're on a date."

"A date?"

"Yes Arthur. A date. You remember what they are? I'm certain you were just on one."

Arthur growled at the NCIS agent. How dare he?

"Listen here Callen, Eric is mine. He belongs on the top with me and I will have him there again. Not at the bottom of the scrap heap with you and your team."

G stood out of his seat and growled at Arthur.

"Eric has a mind if his own. If he wants to be with me, he will be. There is nothing you can do about that!"

Arthur smirked.

"That's what you think Mr. Callen. That's what you think."

**A/N** OK folks. Honestly, whi thought I had abandoned this fic? Sorry for the delay. Real life got in the way, as it does. R&R please. Next chapter, Eric is worried and Jake is targeted.


	11. Target Locked

**Summary**: Eric is worried and Jake is targeted.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction.

**Target Locked**

Eric smiled down at his son as they walked back to their house. Jake was finished school for the weekend and he was telling Eric what they could do.

"Is G going to be home this weekend?"

Eric blushed as he heard his son call their home G's home.

"Maybe sweetie. G and the team work odd hours, you know that."

The boy pouted. Erik chuckled.

"Aw son. Maybe if we ask him nicely he'll come ."

"Can I ring him when I get home?"

"Of course."

As soon as they got in the door, Jake was on the phone to G. Eric could hear his son talking as he made him a snack. Jake sounded happy. He liked G and that was what mattered.

"Dad! G wants to talk to you."

"OK sweetheart. Go to the kitchen and eat your snack."

"What is it?"

"PBJ on white bread. You're favourite."

The boy cheered and ran into the kitchen, throwing the phone at Eric.

"G? Sorry about that."

"Don't be. The kids adorable. He wants to see me this weekend."

"So do I."

"Cute. Is everything ok?"

"I think so."

"You think so?"

"I can feel someone watching me sometimes. Not all of the time, just sometimes."

"What about Jake?"

"I haven't asked him. I don't want him to worry."

"Ok, we can up the surveillance on you and I'll be there first thing tomorrow morning. I need to deal with some things here first. See you tomorrow, ok?"

"Kay. I love you."

"Love you too."

Jake peered around the doorway as Eric put the phone back.

"Is he coming?"

"Yes he'll be here."

Jake cheered and leapt around the room. He really liked G. Eric laughed at his son and walked in to the kitchen. What he saw scared him.

"Jake. Get in here!"

"Yes dad."

"Did you get into the candy?"

Jake giggled and ran into his bedroom. He had gotten into the candy. Eric sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Eric goraned as the sunlight hit his eyes. God, running around after Jake had exhausted him. The kid had finally tired out around nine and Eric put him to bed. He looked at his clock. Eight in the morning. Jake usually has him up by now. He frowned and climbed out of his bed calling for his son. When there was no answer, he walked to Jake's room. All he saw was a note on the bed. His heart racing and tears in his eyes, Eric picked up the note.

Eric, I have our son. He will come to no harm. Come to this address and we can be a proper family.

123 Terrence Heights,

Beachfront Road.

Love Always, Arthur

* * *

A/N Done. R&R please. Next chapter, Eric meets his family.


	12. Reunion

**Summary:** Eric meets his family.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. This is fiction.

**Reunion**

Eric took a deep breath. All he had to do was knock on the door in front of him and he'd be reunited with his son. And with Arthur. God, Eric hated that man. Eric swore that if Jake was hurt, G and Sam combined couldn't stop him from killing Arthur. OK, enough delaying. He raised a hand and knocked on the door. He could hear voices approaching. They seemed familiar. Eric remembered that wherever Arthur went, so did the rest of the Olympians. Crap, that meant that everyone else who Eric didn't want to see were there. It was Julie, also known as Demeter. She was a former lover of Arthur, _all _the Olympians were former lovers of Arthur, and she hated Eric with a passion.

"Well, look who came crawling back."

"You know full well I'm only here for Jake."

"Yeah, the brat. Arthur's been wasting his time looking after him."

"Come on Julie. We both know you're just jealous. Still barren are you?"

The woman hissed and drew back a hand to slap the techie.

"Julie!"

Aaron, codename Ares, walked up to them.

"Arthur said no harm was to come to Eric or Jake. Don't you have work to do?"

She glared at Eric one last time before stomping away.

"She's been insufferable since Jake came."

Aaron had always been Eric's closest friend out of the assorted Olympians.

"Please, she's always hated me."

"True. Look, Arthur has actually been taking good care of Jake. He's spoiling him. We all are."

"That's good to know."

Aaron led him to a door down the hall.

"Through here. We're all in the computer room upstairs."

"Thanks Aaron."

When he opened the door, he was greeted by the sight of Arthur playing and laughing with Jake. It warmed his heart, until Eric remembered what kind of a man Arthur was.

"Daddy!"

Jake leapt into Eric's arms.

"Hello sweetheart. Are you alright?"

"Yep. Daddy, Arthur says he's my daddy too. Is that right?"

"Yeah sweetie. Remember when I used to tell you that Daddy was a very busy man?"

"Yep."

"Well, he finally got time to see you. Do you like him?"

"Yeah! He has loads of toys and games! It's great."

Arthur had been watching them with a smile on his face.

"Jake, why don't you go play with some of those toys? i need to speak with Eric."

Eric placed Jake on the ground and smiled as the boy ran over to the pile of toys.

"Why did you bring me here Arthur?"

"To talk to you?"

"About what?"

"I want another chance."

"No way in hell."

"Hear me out. We have a family together Eric. And I've changed. Ask anyone. I don't fly off the handle anymore. I've had therapy."

"What?"

"Yes. Once you were arrested I realized that I had to change. And I did. Please Eric, one more chance. That's all I ask."

Eric bit his lip. Could he really do this? Eric had feelings for G, that was obvious, but he never stopped loving Arthur. Could one more chance really hurt?

"Ok, one more chance."

* * *

**A/N** God, I've been gone awhile. Sorry about that. Real life took over. Next chapter, G and the team find Eric, who has to explain what happened.


End file.
